


Of Pain and Punishment

by vel16



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (mention) - Freeform, (sort of), BDSM, Biting, Blackrom, Blood, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Chastity Device, Deepthroating, Drone Season 2018, Electrocution, Fisting, I promise they’re both into this, M/M, Masochism, Needles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Psionics, Scratching, Sounding, Spanking, They know what each other like and can take, They’ve been doing this stuff for a long time, breath play, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vel16/pseuds/vel16
Summary: A Dirk and Sollux power-play





	Of Pain and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senalishia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senalishia/gifts).



You don’t want to even think about how you got into this position. You’re naked. The room is dark; a lamp in the far corner glows dimly, and the room is full of shadows. Say what you will about Dirk, he knows how to create an atmosphere. You are tied to a chair pretty tightly - your feet are planted firmly on the ground, bare feet on wooden floorboards, wrists bound awkwardly behind the chair, pinning your back to it. You can feel the pressure of your shoulder blades against the slats of wood. The muscles in your shoulders ache gently.

You’ve lost track of how long you’ve been here, but there is no longer sunlight struggling its way around the edges of the curtains covering the window across the room. You’ve been sat in silence, listening to dull thuds and clashing noises coming from next door.

You’ve been banished. Dirk’s been working on a contraption, and you just had to stick your nose in and try to help. After the first couple of suggestions, he sent you away, but you continued to “help” using your psionics. You genuinely were helping, but Dirk likes to work on these projects alone, and you didn’t take him seriously when he said he’d shut you up if you didn’t leave him be.

You could free yourself, but where’s the fun in that? You got an itchy nose, but your psionics dealt with that easily, and whilst you’ve been sat here you managed to figure out a fix for some code you’ve been struggling with. It’s rare you get time to just sit and think.

You are distracted from your thoughts when you realise the clunking in the other room has stopped. You are filled with adrenaline and anticipation as you hear soft footsteps approaching the other side of the door. You can’t quite see the door, it’s just outside your peripheral vision, but you do see the blinding light as it’s opened and a dark figure enters the room. He stays behind you, but you can sense where he is. He’s against the wall, watching you; you can feel his eyes on you. You suddenly feel very self-conscious, naked and on display. The way your ankles are tied to the chair, your legs are slightly apart. Your bulge is sheathed - for now - but the chill from the opening of the door has made your nipples pointy.

You feel Dirk’s breath on your ear as he leans down towards you. “When I say leave me be, you fucking leave me be.”

You gulp, and your heart starts pounding ever so slightly faster. Dirk touches your shoulders, softly at first, but he soon curls his fingers until his nails are digging into your skin. He drags them down your arms, agonisingly slowly. You attempt to stifle an embarrassing moan, but it escapes, choked and half-hearted. There is a snort of derision behind you. When he reaches your wrists, he releases you and begins nibbling at your neck. He starts gently - it almost tickles, but it gradually gets more intense as he begins to suck and bite. His teeth may be human, but his jaw is strong and he knows what he’s doing with it. He doesn’t hold back as he chooses another fleshy spot slightly lower down to wreck. You tilt your head to the side, opening yourself up for him. He responds by grabbing your head with both hands and holding you there as he continues to destroy your neck.

You decide to try something, and buzz him with your psionics. He responds by slapping you across the face. Hard. Your cheek stinging, you drop your psionics. Well, now you know. Sometimes he allows them, sometimes he doesn’t. Sometimes the two of you fight about it and it gets really hot. You might make today one of those days.

Dirk slowly circles the chair until he’s finally in your sight. His hair is mussed and there’s fire in his shades-less eyes. He licks his lips and raises his eyebrows at you. You grin, sharp teeth flashing. He doesn’t react, deadpan bastard. He moves his hand quickly towards your face and you flinch (goddamnit), but all he does is roughly grab your chin. He looks into your eyes for a moment, his amber irises almost glowing in the dim light, then jams his lips against yours. You’re pretty sure that will bruise. His tongue forces its way between your lips and teeth, and invades your mouth. You bite his tongue, but that only seems to encourage him to explore deeper. You suck his tongue further into your mouth, as far as it will stretch, making him grunt. Internally, you snigger. One of Dirk’s hands reaches to the back of your head and pulls your hair, tipping your head back. You feel a strain on the front of your neck as it is bent back as far as it will go, adding to the bodily discomfort you already feel.

His tongue still in your mouth, Dirk straddles you, hips hovering over your lap, his long legs either side of the chair. You try to buck your hips, create some friction, but he’s just too far away, and you are too restricted to fix it. You grunt in frustration, causing DIrk to pull your hair a little tighter. All of a sudden, he lets go and pushes away from you. He wipes his mouth with his forearm as he takes a step back. As he moves slightly away from you, you get a proper look at him. His feet are bare, his black wifebeater hangs off his skeletal ribs, muscular arms on display, his jeans ripped and faded. Not gonna lie, he looks like a piece of shit, but by God does this piece of shit know exactly what you like. Even though you’re naked, you don’t feel vulnerable around him. Exposed, sure. In danger, maybe. But there’s also a feeling that this is exactly where you should be.

Dirk slowly makes his way to the only other item of furniture in the room than the chair you’re sat in and a bed to your left - a fairly large chest. He clicks open the four latches one by one, and lifts the lid with a slight creak. Crouching on the balls of his feet, Dirk is steady as he roots through the chest. It’s not long before he finds what he was looking for. The darkness of the room makes it difficult to see what he’s holding as he makes his way back to you. In just a few agonising seconds he’s behind you and untying your wrists from the chair. They are still bound together. After he also frees your legs, he helps you to stand. The end of your bulge has emerged, but Dirk forces it to retreat by pinching the tip, hard. It’s then that you recognise what he picked up - a chastity plug. Shit. He fastens it to you, leather straps fitting around the tops of your thighs and waist, metal plug blocking the end of your sheath. It’s not exactly painful, but there’s a dull ache as your bulge pushes against the device, attempting to escape.

Dirk grabs you by the neck and throws you onto the bed. You land, legs splayed, arms underneath you, breathing heavy and slightly laboured. Once you recover from the shock, you begin to try to sit up, but Dirk roughly pushes you back down. He climbs on top of you, crotch to crotch, and pecks you on the lips. With an evil grin, he hops off you, rolls you onto your front, and then he’s blindfolding you. It’s a soft material - silk, you think - and it does a good job of blocking your sight. Of course, you can still sense around the room with your psionics, so you’re not as blind as he’d probably like, but there’s nothing either of you can do about that.

Dirk unties your wrists - keeping them restrained together with one strong hand, he moves you until your arms are stretched out in front of you. He ties them back together, either side of one of the bed posts, forcing you to lie at a diagonal across the bed. You hear Dirk padding away from the bed in the direction of the chest again, and then a few seconds later he returns. He lifts your chest off the bed and you helpfully get to your knees. You feel a short sharp pain to your left nipple. Clamp. Then your right. Some fumbling with your ankles, and you realise he’s attaching a spreader bar. You feel the clamps tugging on your nipples and you realise they’re the ones with a chain and Dirk’s attaching them to the bar. You arch your body forward to relieve some of the sting, which puts you in an uncomfortable position - the bound wrists, restrained legs, and forced curve of your body all exacerbated by the fact that you can’t see makes you, for the first time this evening, feel rather vulnerable.

Dirk climbs on the bed behind you and roughly grabs your crotch. Starting with one digit, he begins to finger your nook. He starts gently - an unusual change of pace from what you’re used to. You keen back into him, but this causes the nipple clamps to pull more so you go back to your original position. After a few moments, Dirk inserts another finger, shortly followed by a third. His pumps increase in speed, and he begins moving his whole arm rather than using his wrist. You can feel your nook starting to leak, and there is an ache growing in your lower belly from your plugged bulge as it tries and fails to escape from your sheath. Dirk’s free hand on your waist, he rocks you on and off his fingers as he pistons his arm in and out of you roughly. He lets go for a moment, and then there’s a SMACK as he slaps your ass cheek. You gasp, not expecting the sudden burst of pain that begins to radiate down the back of your thigh. SMACK, your other cheek is hit, and you can feel warmth spreading from where his hand briefly touched you. You growl as he puts his hand back on your hip, and you realise he’s added another finger, bringing the total to four. Dirk grabs the back of your neck and forces you down so your face is being pressed into the pillow below you. You struggle to breathe as he slowly adds his thumb into the mix. Oh God, yes.

Very slowly, Dirk works his hand into your nook, gently twisting, using your wetness as lubrication. You can practically hear him concentrating. The pillow is blocking air getting to your nose completely, and there is only a little sliver where oxygen can make its way to your mouth. You breathe slowly and shallowly to ease the discomfort of being slowly suffocated, and Dirk’s hand on your neck remains firm. It’s not long before you feel a little pop as Dirk’s knuckles breach your entrance and his whole hand is inside you. You feel full, stretched, pushed to the extremes of what you can cope with. Dirk knows your limits, he knows how to recognise you can’t handle something, and you trust him completely. He rocks his hand forwards and backwards and you can feel him deep inside you, further than he’s ever been. It feels… intense. New. Exciting. He hits a spot and you shudder and moan into the pillow, making him push your face harder into the plush cotton. After a few moments he slowly removes his hand from your nook, then he forces it inside you again, knuckles stretching your nook’s lips. The sensation is heavenly, you feel truly used to your full potential. He starts to remove his hand again, but you clench your nook muscles, holding him in. He releases your neck to smack you again, and you use the opportunity to lift yourself onto your elbows.

You grin to yourself, and slowly start to untie your wrists with your psionics. Dirk doesn’t notice - he’s too preoccupied with fisting your nook. Once free, you use your hands to quickly untie your blindfold. This, he does notice, and he removes himself from your nook. He brings his hand up to spank you again, but you use your psionics to hold his hand in the air. You watch his face as he struggles to bring it down, but your psionics are too strong and he can’t move. You smirk at him as you release your nipples from their clamps with a hiss of pain, and undo the spreader bar from your ankles, discarding it on the floor. You stroke his hair with one hand as you undo his fly with the other. His eyes are full of fury as you kiss him, stroking him out of his pants. He was already hard, but you manage to coerce precum from the end of his dick. You watch it bead on the tip as you use your psionics to free your bulge from its captivity. As soon as the plug is removed, your bulge unsheathes with such power you feel slightly woozy. You notice Dirk’s hand starting to drop as your fuzzy mind slightly loses control of your psionics, but you shake yourself back into full concentration soon enough. You slowly levitate Dirk off the ground, arm still raised. You flip him so he’s on his back and lay him down on the bed, keeping him as still as you can. Other than the occasional twitch, all that moves is his eyes, which betray his usual emotionless demeanour - you think you can see panic, frustration, and arousal all at once. Hot.

You crawl up the bed and force him to sit up. Kneeling in front of him, you use your psionics to open his mouth, and your newly-freed bulge excitedly makes for the warm dampness of his mouth. Placing your hands on the back of his head, you fuck his mouth roughly, moving his tongue with your psionics, just the way you like him to. Your bulge stretches down his throat, and you can see it’s shape when you look at his neck. Even if Dirk had a gag reflex, you wonder if you could use your psionics to get around it anyways. That might be fun to try with someone else sometime. For now though, you fuck Dirk’s throat, watching his neck expand as he is forced full of your writhing bulge. You let go of his head with one hand, and touch his neck, feeling yourself through him. It’s an… interesting sensation to say the least, and as you look at Dirk you see he has a desperate, almost pleading look in his eyes. You withdraw your bulge, and free him of your psionics from the neck up. He splutters and coughs up yellow liquid, it landing on your bare chest. You wipe it away with your hand, and then transfer it into his hair. He looks away from you, a red tinge to his cheeks.

“You ok?” you ask him, slightly concerned.

He doesn’t respond.

“Dirk,” you ask, more firmly.

He nods his head once, curtly. You lay him back down on the bed and lift his legs. Reaching for the cuffs of his jeans, you pull them off, exposing his legs, his ass, and his glorious dick. Your bulge, eager as ever, makes its way to his exposed asshole, and starts roughly fucking him. Dirk, still as a board, feels almost like a sex doll but warm. You can move him and play with him all you like, but he still breathes, his ass is warm, and you can see arousal and genuine want in his eyes. He’s your fucktoy and you can use him pretty much however you like, not just because you’re physically restraining him, but because you know he’d let you.

Your bulge fills his hole, and you see Dirk’s breathing deepen. Your bulge fucks him whilst you keep your hips still, pressed lightly against Dirk’s ass. His eyes start to roll as your bulge writhes inside him, obviously hitting a good spot. You drop your psionic hold on him, sure that he’ll stay now without you controlling him. He doesn’t seem to notice. You grab his hips and start moving him on and off your bulge. His hair is messed up even more than it was before, and you can see his dick flapping with the movement. You grab it with your psionics and start to stroke him. Dirk sort of gurgles, his mouth open, tongue lolling, eyes drooping, completely relaxed. Now, now, that won’t do. You buzz him with your psionics. Apparently, it feels a little like being electrocuted, and it certainly seems to shock some life back into him. Aiming for his nipples, you shock him again, and this time he cries out. You grin as you shock him again, this time making it last a little longer. He starts to writhe, his hands going to his nipples as if trying to physically pull away whatever is causing the pain. Too bad that won’t work.

You start to thrust, pumping yourself into his asshole, stretching his rim as wide as you can with your girthy bulge. He cries out again and you thrust harder. Dirk’s hands go to his hair and he starts pulling at it, desperately. You stroke the back of his thighs and he shivers as he bounces on your bulge. You lean down and kiss him, deeply. You find his tongue and bite it; your teeth, pointier than his, draw blood, and as you pull away, you can feel his blood dribbling down your chin. You grab his bottom lip between your teeth and bite that too, causing Dirk to throw his arms around you and scratch at your back again. You feel lines prickling down your back and you suspect he’s drawn blood too - impressive, for a human. You grab his dick, with your hand this time, and pump it furiously. Dirk keens into you, arching his back, the change in position making his asshole feel different. As you pump his dick, you continue to play with his nipples through your psionics, twisting and pinching them. You’ve considered piercing them for him before, he doesn’t mind needles and it’d be kinda hot. You’ll have to bring that up with him again, sometime.

His face scrunched up, you can’t tell if he’s more turned on or hurting - you just know he’s overwhelmed and feeling something intense. You decide to try something he’s hinted at wanting to try before, but neither of you have been brave enough to instigate. You let go of his dick, and pull away from him slightly, so your chests aren’t touching, and you have a good view of his dick. Gently, you use your psionics to fiddle with the head of his dick, opening up the tip of his urethra. You begin to penetrate it - the tiniest sliver at first, keeping a close eye on Dirk’s facial expression and breathing. You’ve slowed your thrusting so it’s slow and controlled, whilst you concentrate on this new sensation for him. Dirk seems unsure of what to make of it, holding his breath. You widen the psionic power you’ve inserted into him slightly, and he begins to moan. Encouraged, you start to thrust it, very slowly. Dirk shakes his head.

“No. Nope. Uh-uh.”

You retreat, leaving his dick alone, and stroke his hair out of his face. He relaxes, and you feel his asshole loosen as he unclenches. You speed up your thrusts again, and resume pumping his dick with your hand. It’s not long until he stiffens and clenches, quickly followed by his dick ejecting white liquid all over his stomach.

That undoes you, and you feel yourself, overcome with pleasure, let go inside of him. You can feel your bulge pumping him full of hot sticky liquid, and as you slowly pull out it cascades out of him and onto the bed. Dirk is breathing heavily, completely worn out, and as you stand up, moving away from the bed, he rolls onto his side, facing you. You approach him, and place your hand on the side of his face, comfortingly.

“You alright?”

He nods, and turns his head to kiss your hand.

“How did your project go? Did you finish it?”

He shakes his head. “Nowhere near, but I need to do something else for a bit, give it some time, distract my brain.”

You laugh. “Wasn’t this distracting enough?”

He gives a small smile.

Then you remember. “Oh shit!” You run to your desk in the next room and quickly jot down in a notebook the code fix you thought of earlier. Or you try to, but it’s completely flown from your brain. You snap your pencil in frustration, growling loudly.

You feel two thick arms around you, and Dirk’s hugging you from behind. “Need some “helpful” advice, asshole?”

You attempt to stamp on his foot, but he’s too quick for you. Goddamn little shit.

What would you do without him?

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write, thanks for the prompt! I hope the kinks are ok for you and you enjoy reading!


End file.
